Coatings compositions comprising pigments are widely used in architectural, automotive, and industrial applications. Aqueous based pigmented coating compositions are complex formulations comprising a binder resin and a pigment dispersion, as well as other additives. The pigment dispersion is generally prepared by mixing pigment powder with a dispersant in water via a process that wets the pigment and disperses the pigment agglomerates into smaller particles, that is, pigment grind. However, as the pigment level is increased in the coating compositions, for example, paint formulations, the pigment particles may re-agglomerate. This re-agglomeration may cause the light scattering efficiency to be reduced, and it may also result in higher pigment loadings than would otherwise be required.
Since titanium dioxide is one of the main components in a paint formulation, the coatings industry has a continuing interest in reducing pigment agglomeration and improving pigment efficiency. A variety of different approaches have been utilized to reduce agglomeration, including optimization of pigment dispersant type used in the pigment grind, and treatment of TiO2 particles to form a protective coating that sterically hinders crowding. However, there is still a need for a coating composition that provides improved light scattering properties such as improved opacity. Furthermore, there is still a need for a process to produce a coating composition that provides improved light scattering properties such as opacity.